dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam!
:For the superhero of the same name, see Shazam. For the wizard of the same name, see Shazam (wizard). Shazam!"DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter is an upcoming superhero comedy film based on the DC Comics character Shazam/Captain Marvel. It will be the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe, and is scheduled for release on April 5, 2019. The film is directed by David F. Sandberg, and stars Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as Billy Batson/Shazam, as well as Djimon Hounsou as The Wizard, Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, and Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman. Synopsis We all have a superhero inside us, it just takes a bit of magic to bring it out. In Billy Batson's case, by shouting out one word—SHAZAM!—this streetwise 14-year-old foster kid can turn into the adult Super Hero Shazam, courtesy of an ancient wizard. Still a kid at heart—inside a ripped, godlike body—Shazam revels in this adult version of himself by doing what any teen would do with superpowers: have fun with them! Can he fly? Does he have X-ray vision? Can he shoot lightning out of his hands? Can he skip his social studies test? Shazam sets out to test the limits of his abilities with the joyful recklessness of a child. But he’ll need to master these powers quickly in order to fight the deadly forces of evil controlled by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana."SHAZAM! Start Of Production Formally Announced; Official Synopsis & Full Cast List Revealed" - Comic Book Movie Plot In winter 1974. a young Thaddeus Sivana is in the car with his older brother and father while playing with his magic 8 ball. As the dad and his brother mess around with him, Sivana is mysteriously transported to a mysterious place. There, he meets a wizard Shazam, who introduces him to the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. The wizard informs him that he in search of a “pure of heart” champion. The boy is tempted by the sins and attempts to touch a magical ball, and is sent back to the car from which he was transported. The boy causes a scene and causes a fuss that causes the father to crash, injuring their father on ice. The magic 8 ball reads “find me”. A few years before modern day, Billy is at a carnival with his mother, who plays darts in vain to get a tiger. Afterwards, Billy loses a pendant ball he has and chases after it, separating from his mother. Lost, he is picked up by police who gets him to foster home. In present day Philadelphia, Billy Batson lures some police officers to a pawn s shop, locking in while he uses their police computer to search for information regarding his mother. Traveling to an address of a Rachel Batson, a different person answers before police arrive to take him in. A social service workers introduces him to the Vasquez family, and meets the rest of the family, Eugene, Darla, Pedro, Mary and Freddy. Back in an office of Sivana Industries, a woman is talking to a doctor through Skype about the wizards lair. The doctor gets a video from the woman and presents to Dr Sivana, who leads her to his office, where he reveals he has been tracking sightings around the world. It was his project all over the world, and the video validated the way to access the lair of the wizard. When questioned about it, Sivana turns the doctor into dust. He uses the symbols to access the lair, and enters. He enters and confronts the wizard, touching on the temptation as energy ball, releasing the Seven Deadly Sins and absorbs all the souls of the seven deadly sins in his right eye. At school, the foster children shows Billy around the school, as he adjusts. At lunch Freddie sits with billy and after trying to pester him for a few minutes - Freddie assumes that billy stole his Superman bullet(it’s not mentioned before aside from this tiny line) - Billy assures him he didn’t. Outside, bullies drive him and hit Freddie. As they try to bully and beat him, Billy stands up to the bullies and hit them. Billy runs away into the subway and boards a train away from the bullies. While on the train, symbols appears and he enters the Rock of Eternity. The wizard reveals that he is the final surviving wizard of 7 and had previously given his powers to someone else, but had turned evil and employed his powers to kill numerous people and release the seven deadly sins into the world. The wizard vowed to search for someone who possessed a pure of heart, leading to him to search for millennia. He chooses Billy, who has to say the word Shazam. Billy says the word, and transforms into the champion Shazam, and the wizard disappears. Shazam returns to Philadelphia and returns to the foster home and meets with Freddie. Testing all the abilities, they test lightning, super speed, strength and bullet immunity. Returning back to the home, Billy says Shazam and he turns back into his human form. At Sivana industries, Dr Sivana barges into a corporate meeting hosted by his brother and father, who had lost his legs in the accident from the night in 1974. A confrontation between the siblings results in Sivana throwing his brother out of the window and Sivana shows off his eye and the seven deadly sins. Together, they slaughter everyone in the room except for his father. Finally as Sivana is about to leave, his father pleads that he’ll give him anything, Sivana asks his father what sin he committed the most – greed. Sivana has greed eat and kill his father. Freddie has been posting videos of Shazam’s practicing his powers, leading to becoming viral.went viral. Freddie and Billy are in school and skip school when Billy poses as Shazam to check them out. Leaving, they get around to test fire, flight, and strength. Happy, they walk through a mall where they use the lightning ability to charge people's cell phones, get sodas for free, attempt to purchase a lair from a real estate agent, and going to a strip club. He comes out and says we need more money. They go to an atm, zapping it and taking some of the money, used to purchase merchandise. Next day at school - the bullies begin to mess with Freddie and Billy again until Freddie tells them he knows the new hero “red cyclone” - they don’t believe him but he promises and tells them that he’ll get him to show up to lunch tomorrow. Freddie and Billy get into a bit of an argument over him just assuming and trying to use billy for his powers. That night at dinner the father asks the family what they think of the new hero - everyone gives input and Freddie takes a dig at Shazam and then him and billy get into a bit of an argument leaving the rest of the family confused. At school the next day Billy decides not to attend school because he feels the lack of need, despite Freddie asking for lunch. Shazam does various things, taking selfies, and showing off lightning for tips and money. He sees and saves Mary from being hit by a car, and talking to her makes him realize she is upset that, because of college, she will have to leave her family. Shazam tries to tell her to do it for herself, but in the process reveals he knew her name and that she's a foster child. At school Freddie is surrounded by kids waiting for Shazam and is humiliated, at the art museum steps Shazam is putting on a lighting show saying “lighting with my hands” to the point of “another one bites the dust.” Freddie shows up and tries to talk to him, yet Shazam tries to diffuse it, shooting lighting that hits a bus across the city, sending it off the side of the bridge. Catching it, Shazam puts it on the concrete, only to be promptly to be told he's not using his powers right. Hearing the commotion, Dr. Sivana shows up and demands the powers that Shazam possesses. Brushing him off, Shazam is promptly thrown round and lands through a mall. Sivana hunts him down, but Shazam transforms back into Billy and runs. Freddie is there searching for Billy, who Sivana notices and takes him hostage, demanding him to take him to Shazam. Freddie takes them back to the foster home, whose family siblings piece together he is the hero. Billy shows up, and they know with Eugene telling him where his mother is; she is only 2 subway stops away. Billy rushes out of his house, with his foster parents in tow. Back at the house, Sivana shows up with Freddie and traps the children. Billy arrives at his mothers apartment complex. His mother informs him that on that day, she purposefully left him with the police because other people would take better care of him that she ever would. Leaving, he receives a call and Sivana tells him to come home. Billy jumps off the apartment building and transforms to Shazam and flies home. Shazam decides to give up the power to save his family and Sivana opens a magical door to the Rock of Eternity. Picking up the staff, Sivana unleash the seven deadly sins, who surround Shazam and as he’s about to give up his powers - Freddie, Darla, Eugene, Mary & Pedro appear in the lair. Freddie throws his batarang at Sivana's head and causes a knick that bleeds. Shazam grabs the batarang sticks in his Sivana’s shoulder and flings him across the room, knocking him out. Shazam and his family try to escape until Shazam just remembers how he escaped when he got them - he thinks hard and zaps then all back to the city to a winter carnival. Sivana notices the lighting cloud from Shazam’s transformation and attacks the Carnival, shooting at a Ferris wheel, almost tipping over. Sivana and Shazam fight all around the carnival. Getting a hold of the wizard's stick, Shazam and his family, yell his name, and transmits his power to his family, transforming them into the Shazam family, each an adult superhero. Each of them fight each of the sins, with Shazam and Sivana fly through the skyline fighting in a similar vein to Zod & Superman. Back at the carnival, the family saves people while fighting off the sins. Darla begins to use her ability to speed and slow down time to save the people on the Ferris wheel but she can’t get everyone before Pedro is knocked away and the Ferris wheel takes another hit by one of the deadly sins. As it goes to tip over - Freddie flies in and saves the last two people on it - the bullies. Shazam and Sivana end up on a rooftop and Shazam goads the one deadly sin who remained - - Envy. It rips itself out from Sivana's eye and Shazam yells Shazam, hurting it. Sivana is knocked off the room, mortal. Shazam grabs Sivana, who is now mortal, and drags him to the carnival, ripping the magical eye out. Saving the day, the Shazam family basks in the cheers of the crowd, takes the eye back to the lair, and return the sins for keeping. Shazam and Freddie decide this is their lair. Back at the foster home, everyone returned to their original home and are watching a news cast of the carnival instance, with Santa Claus describing the event. The foster family all talk and laugh and Billy finally feels happy and safe accepting a family. At school, Freddie sits down at lunch and the entire table leaves so all his siblings come and sit next to him. The bullies show up and ask if he’s still friends with red cyclone - Shazam shows up and tells the school how Freddie showed him everything it means to be a hero and that he also brought another friend – Superman. However, it does not show his face. In the mid-credits scene, Sivana in a prison cell doodling the symbols all over the wall until he’s interrupted by Mister Mind, who tells him of the pillars of evil that will come together. In the post credits scene, Shazam is shown trying to talk to fish. Cast *Asher Angel as Billy Batson"Asher Angel to Play Billy Batson in DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety **Zachary Levi as the Shazam Avatar *Djimon Hounsou as Shazam the Wizard"This Is Us Star Ron Cephas Jones Cast as The Wizard in Shazam!" - ComingSoon.net *Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana‘Shazam': Mark Strong in Talks to Play Villain Doctor Sivana (Exclusive)Mark Strong spills on Shazam! secrecy *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman"‘It’ Star Jack Dylan Grazer Joins DC Superhero Film ‘Shazam!’" - Deadline"Ian Chen & Jovan Armand Join ‘Shazam!’, Brian ‘Astro’ Bradley Jr. Cast In ‘Luce’" - Deadline **Adam Brody as the Freddy Freeman Avatar"The O.C. star Adam Brody and others join ‘Shazam’, likely as The Shazam Family" - Batman-News *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield"‘Annabelle: Creation’ Star Grace Fulton Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety **Michelle Borth as the Mary Bromfield Avatar *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi **Ross Butler as the Eugene Choi Avatar"’13 Reasons Why’ Actor Ross Butler Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña **D. J. Cotrona as the Pedro Peña Avatar *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley"DC's 'Shazam' Adds 'This Is Us' Actress Faithe Herman to Cast" -Comicbook.com **Meagan Good as the Darla Dudley Avatar *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez"‘The Walking Dead’s Cooper Andrews Cast In ‘Shazam!’ - Deadline *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez"'Shazam!': Marta Milans Joins Zachary Levi In New Line Superhero Pic" - Deadline *Lotta Losten as Dr. Lynn Crosby"'Shazam!' Casts Lotta Losten" - Comicbook.com"‘Shazam!’ Star Lotta Losten Reveals First Look At Her Character Dr. Lynn Crosby" *Andi Osho as E.B. GloverSHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer [HD - Youtube] *To-be-confirmed-actor as Mister Mind (voice) Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Pennsylvania ****Philadelphia *****Fawcett Central High School **Kahndaq (mentioned) Events To be added Items *Shazam's Suit *Thaddeus Sivana's Magic 8 Ball *Magic Staff *Batarang Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Homo Magi *Demons *Punkusians Creatures *Pride *Envy *Greed *Wrath *Sloth *Gluttony *Lust Organizations *Council of Wizards *Philadelphia Police Department *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Sivana Industries Mentioned *'' '' *Black Adam *Batman *Wonder Woman (figure) *Cyborg (figure) *Billy Batson's Parents *Pedro Peña's Parents *Freddy Freeman's Parents *Mary Bromfield's Parents *Eugene Choi's Parents *Darla Dudley's Parents Production Geoff Johns, when questioned about the possibility of a Shazam movie being made, stated in January 2012 that "Oh, no, Shazam's always — there's always a possibility for Shazam. There's always talk about Shazam. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." Peter Segal stated in December 2013, that due to the Superman reboot, plans for Shazam! were put on hiatus. On April 28, 2014, SciFiNow reported the The Wall Street Journal revealed that a Shazam movie was scheduled for release in July 2016 after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and before Justice League. The film was announced to be written by Darren Lemke and produced by Hiram Garcia."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety On September 4, 2014 Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson confirmed that he had been cast as the villainous adversary of Shazam, Black Adam."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety It was reported in January 2017 that a script was being worked on by Henry Gayden. In July 2017 it was confirmed that David F. Sandberg would direct the film. It was also confirmed by Geoff Johns that Dwayne Johnson's Black Adam wiould not be appearing in Shazam! but would be in his own solo film instead."Dwayne Johnson Won't Be in DC's 'Shazam!' Movie" - Yahoo Entertainment On August 25, 2017, David F. Sandberg stated that they would cast an adult and a child to play Shazam and Billy Batson respectively rather than use CGI to "de-age" an adult actor."David F. Sandberg Says They Won’t Use De-Aging Technology In Shazam!" - Bleeding Cool It was announced on October 27, 2017 that Zachary Levi was cast as Shazam. A press release was released on February 5, 2018, announcing production's commencement and the cast. Post Production David F. Sandberg's two-time collaborator Michel Aller serves as the editor for Shazam!.Mike Wassel (Hellboy II: The Golden Army and The Fast and the Furious franchise) and Kelvin McIlwain (Aquaman) are the overall visual effects supervisor for the film. Technicolor's VFX studios Mr. X (known for The Shape of Water and Tron: Legacy) and Moving Picture Company (MPC) are providing visual effects.FX, Digital Domain and Rise FX are also working on the VFX for the film. Gallery Film Billy meets Shazam.jpg|Billy meets the wizard Shazam Billy meets Freddy.jpeg|Billy meets Freddy Freeman Sivana meets Shazam.jpg File:Shazam! store clerk.jpg File:Shazamily_(2).jpg File:Sivana_confronts_Shazam!.jpg File:Sivana_in_store.jpg File:Shazam_catches_bus.jpg File:Shazam!_and_beer.jpg File:Shazam!_and_Freddy_with_beer.jpg File:Freddy_with_camera.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_on_roof.jpg File:Shazam!_after_bus.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_testing_strength_(1).jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_testing_strength_(2).jpg File:Shazam_catches_gun.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_at_ATm.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_test_electricity.jpg File:Shazam_saves_person_from_truck.jpg File:Shazam_shows_off_muscle.jpg File:Shazam!_transformation_on_rooftop.jpeg Promotional images SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Trailer Shazam! teaser poster 1.png|Teaser poster Shazam - First Look.jpeg|First Look Shazam first look.jpg|Shazam powers up SHAZAM! EW Cover.jpg Shazam! Preview Magazine.jpeg Shazam! - Freddy.jpeg Sivana using magic.jpeg Shazam! teaser poster 2.jpg|Teaser poster Shazam! CCXP poster.jpg|Poster released at [[Wikipedia:CCXP|CCXP] Shazam! - Empire Magazine - Promotional.jpg Shazam Total Film Cover.jpg Shazam! - Total Film (2).jpg Shazam! - Total Film (3).jpg Shazam IMAX Poster.jpg Shazam! Chinese Poster.jpg Shazam! Dolby Poster.jpg Shazam! Banner 01.jpg Shazam! Banner 02.jpg Shazam! Banner 03.jpg Shazam! behind the scenes - Zachary levi filming.jpg David F. Sanderg (2).jpg Shazam! Official Poster.jpg Behind the scenes Shazam! - Behind the scenes.jpg Shazam-Set-Photo.jpg Zachary Levi - Shazam - on the set.jpg Dr Sivana Set Image.jpg|Marc Strong as Dr Thaddeus Sivana Empire - Shazam! - Lightning light up.jpg Shazam! behind the scenes - store.jpeg File:Shazam!_behind_the_scenes_-_David,_Jack,_Zach.jpg File:Shazam!_and_Freddy_shocked.jpeg Videos SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Official Trailer File:SHAZAM! - Origins 15 - In Theaters April 5‎|TV spot SHAZAM! Comic Con 2018 Full Panel (Zachary Levi, Asher Angel, Jack Dylan Grazer)|Cast of Shazam! at Comic Con Shazam! Comic-Con Interview Rotten Tomatoes|Rotten Tomatoes Interview Shazam! Cast Interview - SDCC 2018 Exclusive Interview SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5|Trailer 2 Meet SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5 SHAZAM! - Aquaman Sneak Peek Shazam - Power Thunder - Warner Bros. UK Shazam - Serious - Warner Bros. UK SHAZAM! - Official Trailer 2 External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448115/ Shazam! at the Internet Movie Database] References es:Shazam (película) pt-br:Shazam! Category:Shazam! Category:Upcoming content